


Handling Mothers

by Merfilly



Category: Fifth Element (1997)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There will be a wedding. Mrs Dallas is certain her son won't invite her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handling Mothers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coldfiredragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfiredragon/gifts).



"Fine, fine, just leave me to rot here. You probably won't even invite me to the wedding."

"Ma... look at your messages, check the mail, and turn on your computer," Korben said to drown out the incessant drone of motherly complaints.

While the complaining did not cease, background noise indicated Mrs. Dallas was doing just that. Korben waited... she checked all three places... and then there was a slight pause that he took advantage of.

"See, Ma, I remembered! First class, all the way, courtesy of the President. I did not forget to invite you to the wedding, so let it go?"

"Oh sure, bring him into this. I just know you'll make me sit next to him, and then I'll have to tell him all the ways he's messed up since he got in office and … "

Korben set the phone next to a recorder, pushing playing. It had his voice making noncommittal noises throughout, with occasional 'ma' and 'but' words thrown in randomly. "Ready to go party, Leeloo?"

The perfect dream girl of Korben's world looked skeptically at the phone, then him, shrugged, and headed for the door. The ex-soldier-turned-taxi-hack-turned-planetary-hero followed, leaving his mother to talk to the recording for however long she needed.


End file.
